


cheap desire

by lovetheChace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Manchester, awkward love, cheshire - Freeform, love triangle/square, very confusing yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheChace/pseuds/lovetheChace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl.<br/>They fall in love.</p><p>If only if it were that <i> easy.</i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>*title inspired by The Weekend Dreams: Comet Gain</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheap desire

 

 

   It was a terrible day.

   Amongst the heartbreak, the rumours and disappointment, I’d given up on any hope of things looking up. Soon I’d be back home in Manchester, and I could forget all the drama and focus on seeing my friends again. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I knew who it would be. I swallowed thickly, and ignored it.

   Little did I know, as I sat waiting in Heathrow airport terminal for the flight to be called, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

   I frowned, glancing up from my magazine as someone cleared their throat at me. I raised my eyebrows slightly without saying a word, and he gestured to the seat next to me. Well, he looked like he’d had a pretty bad day himself.

   I just nodded mutely and went back to my magazine. My phone buzzed and I squirmed slightly as it shifted in my jeans. Still I ignored it, though I could tell my new companion was showing interest.

   Please don’t talk to me, please don’t talk to me, please don’t-

   “Where are you from, then?”

   His voice was low and sort of husky. He sounded a lot like he’d just been gurgling gravel.

   With my head still buried in my magazine, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly before opening them slowly and shifting it slightly away from my face so I could see him. Curly hair, penis nose, and green eyes. I didn’t even know where to look.

   Somehow, just looking at him made me angry. I opened my mouth, then clamped it shut tightly. I stood up jerkily, grabbed my bag and stormed off. At that moment in time, I was too furious to care. My phone vibrated again and I yanked it out of my pocket, trembling with frustration.

   5 missed calls and a couple of texts.

   I flipped open the first one, and it read exactly what I was expecting.

   _< where r ya babe? please come home>_

   And that was how I ended up sitting at the bar in Heathrow airport, knocking back 7 dollar margaritas at 1 in the morning.

   The flight was scheduled to leave at 2:30, and I could only afford this one because I was too cheap to afford peak hour flights.

   I wasn’t quite to a point where I was smashed, but just where I was a bit past tipsy. I wondered if they’d still let me on the plane if I couldn’t walk in a straight line, because I was surreally close to that.

   At some indiscernible point of the night, I saw Penis Nose slip on a stool on the other side of the bar and ask for a drink as well. He caught my eye for a moment, before looking away. Great. Another person I can add to the list of those who already hate me.

   By 2, I was practically incompetent. I started rambling to the bartender about how bad my life was, and that I missed Manchester and I wanted to move back but my parents wanted me to stay in London because of my education, among other things about my ex-boyfriend and his late night booty calls to who I thought was one of my few friends in London.

   Yeah, I thought while stirring my new margarita slowly with a straw, this just might be an all new low.

   I hiccoughed as they called the flight. I grabbed my bag, slipped bonelessly off the bar stool and nearly collapsed into a human puddle on the floor. So much for my alcohol tolerance.

   I stumbled a little, but tottered off the general direction of the airport terminal. I lined up, tapping my foot impatiently and waiting as the crew admitted the passengers in. As they scanned my ticket and passport, I was almost convinced they could smell the alcohol on me.

   Finally I made it on to the plane, probably one of the last seeing as everyone I passed already was in their seats.

   I shuffled awkwardly down the row, feeling the all too familiar sensation of my general dislike for plane trips settle uneasily over me. I looked up from my ticket as the row numbers swum in my vision a little. 34. I found 34 I think. Wait- was that a three or an eight?

   I squinted, rocking back and forth and consequentially nearly head butting the overhead compartment. No, it was definitely a three. One problem though. Someone was sitting in the seat next to me. I looked down with a frown that I’d adopted the entire day.

   Ah crap.

   He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up so I could slide in first. I just glared at him, stuffed my bag in the overhead compartment excessively roughly, and shuffled in. I sat down in my seat, staring at the window at the pitch black of midnight Heathrow.

   Of all my luck, of course I’d end up in a seat next to Penis Nose.

   Wordlessly we sat, waiting for take-off. I couldn’t tell if he was upset at me, wary or just asleep. Talk about awkward. As the plane took off, I felt my fingers curl and dig into the soft fabric of the arm rests. Only when the seatbelt sign flicked off and Penis Nose started mumbling something next to me did I realise I had dug my fingers into his arm rather than the arm rest.

   With a horrified gasp, I wrenched my hand away from his arm and held it as far away from him as possible, recoiling a little. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me with hazy eyes, probably a little close to tipsy too. His mouth moved to shape a word I couldn’t quite hear and I leaned closer.

   “Ow.”

   “Sorry,” I blurted jerkily, louder than intended. A few passengers looked around, seeing as most of the plane was trying to get some sleep. “I thought- I just…your arm was the- I dunno. Sorry.” I couldn’t even string a proper sentence together anymore.

   “’s OK,” he mumbled a lot quieter than me, struggling to sit up before leaning forward, his head in his hands. That’s exactly how I felt. I could actually see the marks where I had dug my fingers into his skin and they left little marks.

   “Do you hate me?” I whispered abruptly and he leaned back, looking at me in surprise.

   “What?”

   “Do _you_ hate me?” I repeated.

   “Why would I hate you?” he demanded incredulously, closing his eyes and letting his head fall softly back onto the head rest of his seat.

   “You don’t even know me,” I said quietly, letting my head fall. It smacked into the side of the plane and I flinched.

   “Exactly.”

   “But back there…” I began hesitantly.

   “I thought I offended you or summat like that,” he mumbled with a shrug. His eyes were still shut, his mouth barely moving to articulate his words. “You just…got up. Stormed off.” I fell silent, realising that he was right and I should probably just leave him alone to sleep and hate me of his own accord.

   About half an hour later the cabin crew came around with snacks. I took a packet of peanuts and a water, and I didn’t know if I should wake Penis Nose or not because I think he was sleeping. Either that or he was plain ignoring me.

   I sipped on my water quietly, leaving the peanuts in my lap because I wasn’t really in the mood for peanuts. I stuffed the plastic cup into the back of the seat in front of me and tried to get in a comfortable enough position to sleep. Of course, there wasn’t one.

   After a while of squirming and fidgeting in my seat, I just shut my eyes and tried to get some rest. To my surprise, I think I caught a few minutes of sleep because when I woke up, I could hear a crunching next to my ear and crinkle of plastic.

   I peeled my eyes open and looked around, momentarily confused to where I was. As I caught sight of Penis Nose holding my packet of peanuts and staring at me rather piteously, with a sigh I immediately remembered.

   “Sorry,” he said apologetically, holding up the packet of peanuts. “I got a little hungry.”

   “I don’t care,” I mumbled, sitting up and stretching my legs. My head was pounding and throbbing vehemently and I think I was pretty close to death. “I didn’t want to eat them anyway.”

   “Alright.” The silence between us stretched to a point I was so sure it was too uncomfortable to even breathe. Suddenly the plane lurched violently and there were startled cries of people waking up around us, I was actually thankful.

   A few minutes later the speaker crackled and the pilot said something about having to circle around the airport for a few hours once they got there because of delays and problems on the runway. I would have groaned if not for my ridiculously dry throat and Penis Nose next to me probably judging me right that second.

   When I woke up, the pounding was subdued but my throat was still absolutely parched. My vision was blurry for a few moments, until I blinked and shifted a little onto what I was leaning. It definitely wasn’t a pillow. Oh no.

   Oh no.

   Oh no.

   Oh _no_.

   Penis Nose mumbled something and his head rolled over so it leant against mine. I was sleeping on this guy’s shoulder. I had been _sleeping_ on his _shoulder_. I hope to God that he fell asleep first.

   I reached over, being cautious not to move my head, and slowly open the window. It was the brilliant sunrise, dangling over the puffy clouds which stretched out in every direction I could see. We’d be landing soon for sure. I sniffed, distracted by the beauty and the prospect of home, before forgetting where I was.

   Penis Nose made a noise and I froze, which probably alerted him just as much. I heard him yawn and I almost _feel_ him opening his eyes. I immediately shut my eyes again, pretending to be asleep. That would probably be the less awkward thing right now.

   “You’re awake.”

   Ah crap.

   “Mm?” I said, pretending to get up wearily and faking a yawn behind my hand. I sat up, drawing away from him and staring out the window. “Sorry. For falling asleep on you.” For a few moments, he didn’t say anything.

   “I don’t mind. It was nice.”

   Well that I was not expecting. I turned to him, my mouth dangling open sort of oddly. Clearly, I was not a very social person. I had to remind myself I didn’t even _know_ this guy.

   “Can we start again?” he asked, ruffling his hair up with one hand and extending the other. “Or…are you still angry at me?” I stared at his hand, big, strong and smooth.

   “I’m not angry at you.”

   Slowly I extended mine and we shook them.

   Weirdly enough, I’d already had a drunken conversation with him, nicknamed him mentally, and fallen asleep on his shoulder without even knowing his name.

   “’m Harry.”

   “Jenna.”

   “So Jenna,” he mused in a light tone, leaning back in his chair. “Where are you from, then?” I breathed out, allowing my tongue to flick over my dry lips.

   “Manchester. You?”

   “Cheshire.” I frowned, and something dance across his eyes which looked suspiciously similar to amusement.

   “Like the cat?” The edge of his mouth lifted slightly and I think it was almost a smile.

   “Yeah, summat like that.”

   And for some reason, I ended up not hating him so much. I curled up in a ball with my head on his shoulder again, the two of us dead asleep as the plane descended into Manchester.


End file.
